The present invention relates to a portable telephone device, and particularly to a portable telephone device equipped with a speaking state display means in order to display a speaking state.
A conventional portable telephone device was not equipped with means which informs the surroundings unintentionally that a user is talking over the telephone. In case that the user wanted to inform the surroundings unintentionally that he was talking over the telephone, he has detached an antenna originally provided for the portable telephone device and exchanged it for an antenna of which a leading end blinks on and off.
It has been said that to use a portable telephone at a location where many persons collect, for example, in a train is against manners. However, in circles such as an association of like-minded persons, to speak on the portable telephone is permitted in case of necessity; and there is also manners in which the surrounding people who are talking are silent in consideration of a person who has started making a telephone call. In this case, it is convenient to have the surrounding people be silent by exhibiting that the user is taking over the telephone by some methods and having them be conscious of it.
Further, when the user receives a sound less call by vibrator at night, in case that he starts speaking suddenly, the surrounding people frequently look at him out of curiosity. Particularly, under condition where a small-sized portable telephone device hides itself in the palm of a hand or hair, in order to prevent him from seeming suspicious to them, there are some cases that he would like to show speaking on the portable telephone device to the surrounding people.
Under the above condition, a means which informs the surroundings unintentionally that the user is talking over the telephone is desired. As one method for resolution, there is a conventional method that an antenna is privately exchanged to lighten the leading end of the antenna. However, there were some cases that this method was not preferable for the user from viewpoints of cost, working and antenna sensitivity, and also from a view point that many antennas on the market are types in which blinking on/off is performed with high brightness and at a high speed.
As the operation during speaking on the telephone that the surrounding people would like to be able to confirm as described above, there is an operation of memo recording that memo-records the speaking contents. However, we are anxious in case that it cannot be confirmed from the outside that the memo recording function is normally operating even if a memo recording button is pushed on. The portable telephone device requires a new means that confirms the operation state during speaking on the telephone from the outside.
A first object of the invention is to provide a portable telephone device provided with a means which can inform the surroundings unintentionally that a user is talking over the telephone, which is a means other than a method that the antenna is privately exchanged to lighten a leading end of the antenna.
Further, a second object of the invention is to provide, in a portable telephone device having a function of memo-recording speaking contents during speaking on the telephone, a portable telephone device provided with a means that visually confirms that the memo-recording function is operating.
According to the first aspect of the invention, a speaking state display means that goes on and off during speaking on a telephone is provided for a body case of a portable telephone device, and the speaking state display means is turned on and off by a control means at regular intervals when the portable telephone device enters on the speaking state. Further, according to the second aspect of the invention, a speaking state display means that goes on and off during speaking is provided on a back surface of a body case of a portable telephone device and at a position where the speaking state display means cannot be covered with a hand when a user holds the portable telephone device; and the speaking state display means is turned on and off by a control means at regular intervals when the portable telephone device enters on the speaking state.
By these constitutions, the surroundings can be informed unintentionally that a user is talking during speaking over the telephone.
According to the third aspect of the invention, a memo recording switch that starts a function of memo-recording speaking contents is provided for a body case of a portable telephone device, and the memo recording switch is used as a switch with a light emitting means that goes on and off when the memo recording function is started.
By this constitution, a state during memo-recording operation can be confirmed from the outside by the light emitting means that goes on and off when the memo-recording operation is started.
According to the fourth aspect of the invention, one switch with a light emitting means is used both as a speaking state display means that goes on and off in a first color during speaking and a memo recording switch that goes on and off in a second color when a memo recording operation is started.
By this constitution, only by providing one switch with the light emitting means on a back surface of the body case, it can go on and off in the first color during speaking and go on and off in the second color during the memo recording operation. According to the fifth aspect of the invention, when the portable telephone device enters on the speaking state, the speaking state display means is turned on and off with brightness that a person near the portable telephone device can identify while the brightness is being gently increased at regular intervals or gently decreased, whereby the speaking state display means is turned on and off just like a firefly.
By this constitution, the surroundings can be informed unintentionally that the user is talking over the telephone in an going on/off mode that gives the settled feeling to a viewer, that is, in a mode in which light and darkness are slowly repeated with a brightness that only a person near the portable telephone can confirm, which is different from the going on/off mode in which going on and off are switched with high brightness and at a high speed like the conventional antenna of which the leading end is lightened.